Annie:ORIGINS
by EnchantedHalloween
Summary: This is the story about a young girl named Annie. She has a bear named Tibbers. Her life has been so far great until one day, she overhears her mother talking about sending her away. Annie has magical powers that allows her to manipulate fire. What will she do? Will her friend Alice help her be able to get through her troubles
1. Chapter I

I was born in a cottage made of straws and bricks. My name is Annie and I am 7. My best friend is called Tibbers. I found him in the when I was 2. People say I killed the bear while it was walking then put magic so that I can control him. I turned him into a doll so it would be easy for me to carry him around. Now I can summon my friend whenever I want. People call me 'The dark child' because I posses the power of fire. They think I am a curse for killing a gigantic bear at such a young age. Honestly, I think my powers are a gift. I try my best be nice but I mostly mess up. How will my life go?  
"We should send her somewhere else," My mother said as my father sipped his tea. I gasped as I peeked through the slightly opened door where light flew put into the dark hallway. I went back to my room and slumped into my chair.  
"Tibbers... Mommy doesn't like me anymore!" I said and I sobbed onto the desk. Tibbers expanded and turned into a big fire bear and patted my head. He growled and whimpered.  
"I'm sorry... I just thought that if I can't be a good girl to mommy..." I said and cut off as Tibbers said in my head.  
"Then you can be a bad girl because that's what you are good at." Tibbers smiled as I rose from my desk. I smiled back and gave him a big hug.  
"Thanks!" I then packed my bag ready for the next school day.  
When I got to school, my friend Alice came over to me.  
"Annie?" She said and I just ignored her.  
"Annie? What happened?" She asked and took my hand.  
"Not right now Alice. I have some bad things to do." I said twisting my hand free.  
"What do you mean bad things to do?" Alice said concerned. She stopped and I glared at her.  
"Let go or I'll burn you" I said and I grabbed her arm.  
"Annie, I know you won't do that." Alice said and I soften my grip on her.  
"I'm sorry Alice... I just don't know what to do!" I said and sobbed into my hands.  
"You can tell me after you calm down." Alice said and patted my head.  
When I arrived at the classroom, I sat down on my desk and found a piece of paper underneath my desk. I then opened it and read it.  
"Hello Panda head, you should stop hanging out with Alice because you are not worth her time..." I gripped the paper tightly and ripped it in half throwing it into the trash can. I sat down and waited for class to start. One of the girls, also known as Trissy came over and nudged my head.  
"Oops now your hair is messy!" She squealed and laughed. I fixed my hair and touched her's by the ends.  
"Your hair is so pretty! Maybe not anymore after I burn it!" I said and I clicked my fingers and immediately, her hair caught on fire. She screamed and jumped up and down.  
"Put it out! Put it out!" She yelled and the fire alarm went off. It was so loud my ears felt like it was going to burst. The teacher ran into the room and checked the hallway. She opened the door and evacuated everyone. I grunted and rolled my eyes.  
"Teacher. Trissy's hair caught on fire. That's it. It isn't like the building is going to burn up" I said and groaned.  
"Ms. Hastur! Even if there is a small fire, we must evacuate everybody!" The teacher said and lead us out into the courtyard. Everyone gathered there and sat for around 20 minutes. I sat there amused by everybody's panic. "This is fun!" I said to myself and laughed. I clicked my fingers again and a tree beside the high schoolers lit up.  
The teacher backed them away immediately picked up fire extinguishers. This is fun because no one knows about me and my magic. I like being bad. Alice then sat down and stared at me. "Why are you lighting things up Annie?" She whispered and looked worried.  
"Because it's fun!" I said stretching my arms above my head. I looked to see where my doll Tibbers was and picked it up.  
"Tibbers gavee me the idea! Don't you think it's a great idea?" I said laughing while holding Tibbers up in the sky.  
"Annie! Snap out of it!" Alice said and grabbed my shoulders.  
"If I can't do good, then I'll do bad. Besides, mom doesn't want me anymore!" I said and glared at Alice.  
"What do you mean your mother doesn't want you? She loves you!" Alice said and looked up.  
"I head my parents talking about sending me away." I said and I lowered my head letting my hair cover my eyes.  
I turned away and hugged Tibbers tightly. When one of the teachers came to me, she kneeled down and looked at me straight in the eye.  
"Trissy said you burned her hair with a lighter." The teacher said and opened her pam as if she was telling me to give it to her.  
"I don't have one." I said firmly and showed my hands towards her. She reached into my pocked and found nothing.  
"Okay then, don't let me hear you going around and burning people's hair off. She said and stood up and walked back to where she came from. After that there was an annoucement saying that it was safe to return back into the classroom. I went to my seat and looked at the clock.  
"It's already time... Have we been out there for that long?" I packed my bag and walked out.


	2. Chapter II

When I arrived home, mother was already cooking dinner.  
"I'm home mom." I said and threw my bag to the door of my room. I came back out and saw my mom reading the school page on the computer.  
"Annie, there was a fire at school today?" She said as she began scrolling down the page.  
"Well, yes, a girl's hair suddenly caught on fire and the bell rang." I said taking a candy from the candy jar.  
"Honey, I know that someone's hair won't suddenly catch on fire." My mom said and stopped clicking. She turned around and stared at Tibbers that was still hanging from my hand.  
"Annie Hastur. You didn't!" She said and stood up. She walked towards me and grabbed my wrist.  
"Mom! Stop! It hurts!" I grunted and tried to pull.  
"I've had enough with you and your fire burning everywhere" She took my Tibbers and threw it into the trash.  
"Give me back my Tibbers!" I shouted.  
"I am confiscating that doll!" My mom shouted and twisted her arm free.  
"You are a cursed child!" She said and she glared at me.  
"I hate you!" I shouted and ran to the trash. I grabbed my doll and ran out of the house.  
"Come back here!" I heard my mother shouting in the distance. I kept running as tears spilled down my cheeks. I then threw Tibbers on the ground. Seconds later, he grew big and sat there as a living bear.  
"Tibbers..." I said sobbing. Tibbers hugged me and nudged my arm. I smiled and stood up. Tibbers picked me up and put me on his back.  
"Can you take me around the city? I don't want to go back and I don't care anymore if people see you." I patted Tibbers as he began to move. We walked around and occasionally, there were people who started to stare at us. Some even ran away because it is rare for them to see a bear in the city since most of the times, they stay in the forest incase we attack them. We came into a stop when I saw Alice staring at me and Tibbers.  
I quickly hid my face and wiped my tears. I turned away with Tibbers and walked into another direction. Alice stood there dumbstruck and staring out into the sky. A few moments later, I saw her running towards us.  
"Annie! Wait" She shouted and stopped in front of us. I stared at her and said.  
"What do you want?" I said and sighed. It took a few moments for her to answer as she looked Tibbers up and down.  
"I um... I want to ask... Is there a problem between you and your mom? Because... your mom called my mom to see if you were with us." Alice said and looked at me worriedly.  
"I just tried to burn my mother and instead I chose to run away for a while." I snapped and turned around. When I started walking, Alice shouted.  
"You can stay with me!" She said and I stopped.  
"But I've been so mean to you." I said feeling guilty and with regret.  
"And you're still my best friend." Alice said with a smile. I hopped off of Tibbers and ran to Alice. I then gave her a giant hug. I laughed when Tibbers gave Alice a bear hug.  
"Don't kill her!" I said as Tibbers glowed with fire. We then walked back into Alice's house. Alice told her mom about what happened and so she called my mother telling her that I will stay with them for a while.


	3. Chapter III

A few days have passed and I still felt regret from hurting Alice's feelings. At the same time, she was kind to me. Alice was always there for me when I needed her so I felt grateful to have a friend like her. Deep inside I still loved my mother even though she cursed at me.  
"Annie?" Alice said as she peered into the room.  
"Lunch is ready." He said and closed the door. I picked up Tibbers walked down the stairs. When I sat, I watched the conversation between Alice and her parents. It seemed warm for a reason. I wanted that to happen between my parents too. Except I know that would never happen since my mother wants to send me away and my father wouldn't care more or less. I ate my lunch in silence. I could tell Alice was feeling sorr for me. I did not need pity. I needed love. When I finished, I went to my room and took out a piece of paper. I grabbed my pencil and started writing.  
"Dear Mother and Father,  
I know I haven't been the best daughter. I also know that you regret bringing me to this world. Even if you curse at me or hate me, I will always love you and thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry for causing you all the trouble I ever did. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.  
-Annie"  
I folded the letter and put it inside an envelope. I then picked up Tibbers and went down the stairs. Just as I was about to open the door. Alice asked.  
"Where are you going Annie?" She said, I turned around and showed my envelope.  
"To apologize." I said and smiled.  
"I'm coming too." Alice said and ran up the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and came back. We went out and walked until we stopped at a mailbox in front of my house.  
"Your not going to give it to her upfront?" Alice asked.  
"Not yet, I need to know if she will accept it." I said. When we arrived home, I went to my room and started to talk to Alice. We played for a while, finished chores, did our homework and more fun, but I still felt empty until one day. I found a letter in the mailbox in front of Alice's house which had my name on it. I ran up the stairs and opened the letter. I then read.  
"Dear Annie,  
I'm sorry I said all those hurtful things to you. I was just afraid of the things you were capable of doing. I didn't mean to send you away. I wanted you to be able to control your powers so that one day you can help people instead of hurting them. I know very well how much you want to help people. In the end, you always mess up and you get upset so I wanted to help you to be able to help them. I am sorry If I made you misunderstand me. I hope you will come back home soon.  
Love, Mom"  
I hugged the letter close to me and started crying. Alice later then came in and saw me crying. She gave me a big hug and said.  
"Go." She smiled at me and I nodded happily. I ran out of the house and came to a stop at the front of my home. I rang the doorbell and saw my mother standing there. I didn't let her say a word and jumped on her to give her the biggest hug I have ever given. My mother laughed and patted my head while tears were streaming down her face. That night, I thanked Alice and her parents for taking care of me and moved back into my house. I looked round my room until my mom called for dinner. I ran to the dining table and sat in my seat humming and swinging my legs. When my mother set the food down, my father walked in the room and saw me. He smiled and said.  
"Welcome home." I gave a big smile and ran to hug him.


	4. Chapter IV

My parents looked more happy then when I was first here. I smiled at the thought that the atmosphere here was warm. Warmer than any other times that I have felt. Everyone deserves love. No matter how different you are with other people, just remember. Your family will always love you no matter what.  
That night, I had a great dinner. I owe Alice BIG TIME!  
"I'm going to thank Alice the first thing in the morning tomorrow." I said happily as Tibbers sat next to my pillow just as I slowly slipped under my blanket and dozed of slowly thinking about Alice.  
-Next Day-  
I woke up with a big smile on my face. I fixed up my hair in two buns and grabbed Tibbers. I ran out of my room and swinged my panda bag and ran out of the house as my mother called out to me.  
"Sweetie where are you going?" I could hear her voice in the distance.  
"ALICE!" I shouted back and giggled as I ran. When I got there, I rung the doorbell. A few moments later, Alice's mother came out and said.  
"Oh hello there Annie, what's up today?" said Alice's mother.  
"I um..I wanted to see A-Alice..." I said and suddenly my face felt warm.  
"I see!" Alice's mother said happily as she clasped her hands together.  
"Well she's upstairs in her room." She said as she let me in.  
I walked up to the stairs as I talked to myself.  
"Howdy Alice! No... Too weird...Hm... hey there buddy!... too casual." As I arrived at her bedroom door, Alice just opened her door.  
"Oh!" We said at the same time. I thought of the greetings I said earlier and laughed.  
"Oh what the hell!" I said and hugged Alice. When we parted, Alice's face was flushed and my heart skipped a beat. She's so cute... I shook my head and felt my face warm up.  
"Uh...I um...do you have any..cookies?" I asked hesitantly. Alice smiled and asked.  
"Is that what you came here for?" I looked at the ground and kicked my heels.  
"N-no I just want to s-say t-thank y-you." I said as I stumbled finding the right words to say.  
Alice gave me a big smile and hugged me. Surprised, I jerked my head away and put my hand to my mouth.  
"Alice? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.  
Alice didn't answer but she suddenly collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.  
"Alice?!" I shouted and felt her forehead. She's burning up! I ran downstairs and called Alice's mother.


	5. -Author Announcement-

I will be on temporary hiatus due to school and due to being quite stressed at the moment, I am very sorry if this upsets anyone but I can't keep going otherwise if the stress is going to make me want to not continue this story and I don't want that~!

So please don't bombard me with questions asking like: "When are you going to upload a new chapter?" or something else like that because I don't need any further stress~!

Thanks for reading this and please try and support me since I am in a difficult situation at the moment~!


End file.
